


It's over, for real this time.

by Kamron01



Category: Glee
Genre: Break-up sort of, I dont even know what tags apply, Light Angst, M/M, its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamron01/pseuds/Kamron01
Summary: Not even a one-shot. What are the little ones called? Drabble?Blaine and Kurt can never be just friends.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	It's over, for real this time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have been watching The Notebook at 1am, getting all up in my feels and whatnot. I hadn't written in so long - honestly have been too busy to, and then this little scene? came into my head and I just decided to write it down. I'll probably expand it into it's own, longer one-shot. But for now, enjoy the guy I might be slightly too emotionally attached to, oh and Kurt.

“I hope we can be friends? We can, right?”

Golden eyes look up from the wooden floor they were so previously trained on. His steamy eyes sting in the cold wind, as if that one question had cooled the very air they breathe; his skin frozen. He breathes deep, thinking, wondering…

One tear falls, slips down his olive skin and rests on his chin. He licks his lips as a second tear falls and pools on his upper lip, the salty taste bringing him straight out from his thoughts.

“We could…” Blaine breathes deeper, scared, “but I don’t want to.”

Blue eyes widen, already brimming with tears. His lips stay wide as his whole body stays still mid-breath, completely and utterly shocked. He feels as if his heart is jackhammering out of his chest, the over-pulsating muscle ringing loudly in his ears. It’s when he feels one hot tear run down his porcelain skin that he realises, time hasn’t stopped…

“It’s too hard. Seeing you every day, talking to you, eating dinner with you, laughing, arguing… it's too hard when I know it’s him that you’re going home to every night.” Hotter tears run down his face, his mind crawling into that dark place he struggles so hard to get out of.

“I can’t do it. I can’t just be friends with you. I can’t. I can’t,” Blaine turns around, his back facing Kurt. His strong arms wrap around his chest defensively, rising and then falling before he turns slowly around once more, his voice soft, “I can’t Kurt. You’re it. You’re The One, and I’m kidding myself if I say I can be just friends with you.”

“But – “ Kurt talks past that stubborn lump in his throat, but Blaine cuts him off,

“No, Kurt. No buts. Having you around but never truly having you is worse that not having you around at all. I’m sorry but,” Blaine’s voice cracks, “I just can’t. Goodbye Kurt.”

Blaine takes one last look at his soulmate through steamy eyes. His coiffed hair, those cool blue eyes, the bridge of his nose with that beautifully placed freckle he used to kiss every night. Those rosy red lips which used to grace his skin, so soft and loving.

It’s over, for real this time.


End file.
